User talk:Leonardo G.
E.E? e.e is a face. It is supposed to represent your eyes kind of closed from the bottom half. (A pointless) list of messages asking why I called out someone for being a grammar nazi WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING GRAMMER NAZI?! *-* Okay, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't called anybody a grammar nazi in a while, and it shouldn't bother you. Leonardo G. (talk) 00:17, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I try my best not to type things that can get interpreted as rude... O RLY? *rephrase* O RLY? Then how come you keep calling デルタ影 a Grammar Nazi? Look. Everyone hates him now because of you. *rephrase* I try my best to say things interpreted as rude... O RLY? Then how come you keep calling デルタ影 a grammar nazi? Look. Everyone hates him/her now because of you. turns back Uh, okay then. I apparently caused a big problem because of my opinion? Seriously? I don't even hate grammar nazis anymore. Well, uh, thanks for telling me, I guess. My past self must've really been immature... anyways, I don't say stuff like that anymore. If I see someone hating on him/her because of my little opinion, I'll tell them to stop, but I can't really change anything, because I don't remember the pages in which I called him a grammar nazi. (also it's kinda annoying me that you're not leaving your signature but whatever floats your boat) Leonardo G. (talk) 00:50, May 5, 2016 (UTC) lalalala I cant hear you lalalala Are you going to take this seriously or not? I'm starting to think you're a troll. Leonardo G. (talk) 01:07, May 5, 2016 (UTC) fine oh fine oh fine -_- oh fine ill stop Now, can you leave your signature, please? The wiki page even asks you to leave it at the top when you're leaving a message. Leonardo G. (talk) 01:14, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Wot did u just say (talk) 06:29, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Yeah, but how? OK, I believe you, but how about what you said at the Red Stinger Page? You said: Grammar Nazi, just stop. In almost every comment section I go to, I see you correcting people. You say there's other Grammar Nazis. Well, the only Grammar Nazi I'm seeing here is you. Stop. If you were correcting grammar mistakes from an article, that's okay, and awfully nice of you, but correcting grammar mistakes from comments? Really? What are you achieving here? and You, Grammar Nazi, don't have to correct grammar mistakes because it's useless. That's ironic. and Grammar Nazi, we don't need you here. Other people and I can understand these mistakes just fine and we know what they're really trying to type. And now look what people are saying. They say things like: Yeah, he's annoying me as well. (Watch as he corrects these 2 comments as well now >_< ) and Who is this grammar nazi anyways? I can use grammar perfectly fine. Would appreciate it if you didn't go around correcting every tiny grammar and spelling mistake. and Stupid chinese,please just shut up. You caused more than a big problem, a big catastrophe and now you've got to fix it.Wot did u just say (talk) 06:41, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Uh, that was long ago, and I'm currently not a grammar nazi. I didn't know I apparently caused a catastrophe, and that my past self was this stupid. How can I even "fix" this? Leonardo G. (talk) 00:24, May 18, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Judging by your comments on the Red Stinger page, you seem a little immature. There was one comment where I explained that Red Stinger was a pun off Red Ginger, and you were like "YES I KNOW ALREADY -_-" when I was talking to somebody completely different. And you say I'm rude? Also, I fairly called him a grammar nazi, he was correcting people when we could already understand what they were saying, thus making the correction not needed. You seem to be a little late on this topic. This happened long ago. Calm down. (also why did you just put a picture of rainbow dash and name it an MLP plant? so creative...) Leonardo G. (talk) 00:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh, you want to know how to fix the big catastrophe? Edit your stupid hurtful comments and replace them with nice ones. And the picture of Rainbow? That was nothing.Wot did u just say (talk) 02:16, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Like I said - that was long ago, and you need to calm down. You're still hanging on to that, after YEARS of it happening? You must have just recently discovered the comments and thought they were new and not bother to check the date they were posted. It's OVER - nobody cares about the grammar nazi anymore because it's been such a long time, plus, he's terminated. If I forgot about him, what makes you think that the other people remembered him - for YEARS straight? The issue was like a fire. It was raging at one point, but eventually died off. And it died off a long time ago. Leonardo G. (talk) 13:50, May 22, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean "terminated"? D:Wot did u just say (talk) 02:53, May 23, 2016 (UTC) It means he's been kicked off the wiki forever. I think it was for being underage. (younger than 13 years) Leonardo G. (talk) 23:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Now, let's just stop this argument once and for all - I had a reason to call him out. Many people agreed with me. Why defend him? He was correcting the grammar of people, but here's the thing - if he understood what the person was saying so he could correct it... why correct it? He understood it, right? What makes him think something understandable needs to be corrected? The need to do so is very small. He acted so rude about it, too, and he should've correct mainspace edits if he's perfect at correcting grammar instead of going to the comments and correcting them, but since the comments aren't a part of mainspace edits, guess what? It's POINTLESS. You're confusing the hero and villain here - many people see me as a hero for addressing an issue that nobody really talked about even though they wanted to, and for destroying his charade of correcting grammar that wasn't needed. Many people saw him as a villain for correcting grammar WHEN WE COULD UNDERSTAND THE GRAMMAR ANYWAYS AND DIDN'T NEED TO CORRECT IT, and not being nice about it, either. Stuff you called me out for saying, like, per say, "Grammar nazi, we don't need you here. Other people and I can understand these mistakes just fine and what they're really trying to say," are PERFECT examples of the reason behind me calling him out! How the heck does this make YOUR argument better, Wot? Also, the other people who followed me had reason, too! They pretty much said the same thing I said, with extra stuff like "...would appreciate it if he didn't go around correcting every grammar mistake..." Guess what? A few of the people who agreed with me were a part of the PVZ WIKI ADMINISTRATION! (content moderator, etc.) You know something is wrong with someone's behavior (in this case, the grammar nazi) when people like that start agreeing with you. And to top it all of - this all happened a YEAR ago. Leonardo G. (talk) 16:26, May 30, 2016 (UTC) He was terminated? *rolls on the floor saying uygvsaddswgyisadgfiugusedrohgouserthgoisehflsehrnblawerfhbniz* Aaaaaaaaaaaand anyway, thanks for reminding me. *blushes and creeps away slowly, regretting my mistakes* Wot did u just say Official (talk) 07:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand anyway, you're a fast replier. Wot did u just say Official (talk) 07:30, August 7, 2016 (UTC) It's alright, everybody makes mistakes. I just thought you would've obviously seen the situation through the comments is all. Leonardo G. (talk) 14:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Aww. Thank u. I thought you were going to get mad. Wot did u just say Official (talk) 10:59, August 12, 2016 (UTC)